Sent to the Past - Winchester Style
by KittyKat4Ever2016
Summary: SisFic! This is a what if Sam and Dean had an older sister named Janet "Jenny" Winchester. On the night of Sam's six month birthday, Mary Winchester dies and Jenny vanishes into seemingly thin air and thought dead. In reality Yelllw Eyes sends her back to the year 1926. Prequel to Blast in the Past. One-shot. R&R!
**Hello my fellow Supernatural Fans! This is going to be a prequel/one-shot of my new story that will be taking place in the Captain America fanfiction. Since its not really a crossover I won't be putting this as one since the entire story will only be talking place in Captain America and Janet's family will only be mentioned here and there, so without further ado,**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lawrence, Kansas; November 2, 1983**

It was nighttime in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. Already the crickets had begun their seemingly never ending chirping and the night was dry from the week long electrical storms. Outside one of the many suburban homes was a leafless, deciduous tree. This one was home to the Winchesters.

Inside on the second floor, a blond-haired woman with green eyes - Mary Winchester - wearing a white nightgown, was carrying a small boy, her son Dean, into a dark room.

"Come on, let's say good night to your brother," Mary murmured and turned on the lights to reveal the nursery of her youngest son, Sam, who was lying in his crib looking at her and Dean.

The moment Mary sat Dean down, he raced across the room to stand before the crib and leaned over the side with her not too far behind. "Night, Sam," Dean said before kissing his little brother on the forehead.

Mary, too, leaned over her youngest son's crib beside Dean. "Good night, love," she cooed and brushed Sam's hair back before she kissing his forehead.

Behind them, a man stood in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt. He was Mary's husband, John Winchester. "Hey, Dean."

Dean turned and his face brightened. "Daddy!" he cried and rushed over to him.

Smiling, John scooped him up. "So, Dean, what do you think? Think Sammy's ready to toss around the football yet?"

"No, Daddy." Dean shook his head, laughing.

"No." John looked up at his wife who was walking towards him. "Where's Janet?" he asked her.

"Already in bed," Mary told him before asking, "You got him?"

"I got him," he agreed and Dean laid his head down against John's shoulder after wrapping his arms around his father's neck. John then looked over at Sam lying in his crib. "Sweet dreams, Sam," he murmured before hugging Dean closer and carried him out of the room after Mary, flipping off the lights as he went. Behind John, Sam watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.

 **ZzZ**

Some hours later a young girl with blond hair - Janet Winchester - walked out of her room in her nightgown, her green eyes tired-looking as she trudged down the hall. She was just passing her youngest brother's nursery when a cold feeling shot through her body. Shivering slightly at the sudden chill, Janet looked into Sammy's dark nursery. Standing over his crib was the dark silhouette of her father.

Mentally shrugging at the unusual cold feeling, Janet continued down the hall. As she neared the stairs, the nearby light began flickering. Frowning, she moved over to it and reached up to tap at it until it steadied.

"Hm, guess Dad needs to put in a new lightbulb," Janet mused to herself before glancing towards the stairs. There was more flickering lights coming from downstairs. Confused and curious, the young girl padded silently down the steps to investigate.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, Janet noticed the TV was on showing a war movie and lying fast asleep in the chair in front of it was her father. _If Dad is here then-_ Realization crossed Janet's face and she ran back up the stairs.

"Sammy! Sammy!" she cried softly, fearing for her little brother's life.

She burst into her brother's nursery and stopped short upon the man turning and flashing a pair of unusual yellow eyes at her. Janet did all she could do, she screamed.

 **ZzZ**

A while later as the Winchesters sat on the Impala outside their burning house, Janet was no where to be found. Upon hearing her daughter's scream, Mary had been the first who ran into Sam's nursery only to find Janet gone and find herself getting pinned to the ceiling with her stomach slashed. This was where John had found her once he finally reached the nursery to find what he had, at first, believed to be empty except for Sam. Moments after seeing his wife pinned to the ceiling with her stomach slashed, she burst into flames which quickly spread. At first John had been paralyzed by shock and horror, but upon hearing Sam's cries he managed to get him out of there along with Dean and called the fire department. But by then, Mary's body, and he assumed Janet's as well, were burned to ash.

Meanwhile on November 2, 1926; a scared and confused Janet Winchester was found and taken in by a Sarah Rogers who was living with her young son Steve in Brooklyn, New York City, New York.

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone wanting to read the story that will be taking place after this prequel it will be in the Captain America Fanfiction Base under the title -** Blast to the Past **. I will hopefully begin posting for this story by tonight (4/3/16).**


End file.
